


It’s You, It’s You, It’s All for You

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/F, Mario Kart, Teasing, Tumblr: femslashrevolution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We both lose,” Delphine says, kissing Cosima like she was a hard-won prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s You, It’s You, It’s All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr gift drabble + Tumblr FemslashRevolution Summer Scorcher 2016 prompt [Video game](http://femslashrevolution.tumblr.com/post/149495834883/summer-scorcher-2016-day-4-prompts).

“Sore loser,” Delphine groans, her fingers tightening on the Wii remote. Every time she comes out ahead in front of Cosima’s kart, Cosima leans over, pressing a soft, damp kiss against Delphine’s bare shoulder.

“Babe, how did you _think_ naked Mario Kart was going to pan out?” Cosima’s next plan of action is to slip into Delphine’s lap right before squirming around and flipping out a red shell, but before she can do so, Delphine is on top of her, pressing her into the couch, remote abandoned.

“We both lose,” she says, kissing Cosima like she was a hard-won prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "Video Games"


End file.
